


mala mujer

by ilomilo97



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, disculpen las faltas ortográficas, es puro fluff, esto lo escribí a la 1 de la mañana, qué hay de nuevo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilomilo97/pseuds/ilomilo97
Summary: Fue idea de Valentina escaparse con Juliana por un día de todo lo que estaba pasando. Juliana al principio no estaba tan agusto, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer sufrir un poco a la rubia.





	mala mujer

**Author's Note:**

> hola mis amores, como pueden ver me he vuelto fan de Juliantina. 
> 
> sentía la necesidad de contribuit al fandom con este intento de fic 
> 
> espero que lo disfruten :^)
> 
> (el título está inspirado por la canción de c. tangana)

Tanto Valentina como Juliana estaban nerviosas al estar de camino en el carro. Sus situaciones personales estaban llenas de estrés, por esa razón Valentina ofreció la idea de escaparse por un día a su otra residencia en la ciudad. Juliana aceptó la oferta. Era muy tentadora. Aún así, eso no quitaba los nervios que tenían ambas. No sabían qué esperar. Sabían que cuando se acabara la noche, al día siguiente volverían a sus vidas. Ninguna quería eso. Debido a que ambas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban un poco separadas en el asiento de atrás, Valentina al ver esto decidió hablar.

—Hey, todo estará bien —al decir esto, puso su mano encima de la pierna de la chica para llamar su atención y la miró con ojos suaves. Juliana sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Luego de esto, buscó la mano de Valentina y entrelazó sus dedos, con su otra mano la sostuvo fuerte. Cuando Juliana se encuentra ansiosa por lo que sea, tiende a quedarse en silencio, absorta en sus pensamientos. Valentina se ha dado cuenta de esto y por eso prefiere darle su espacio y no hablar tanto. Debe de ser mucho para la chica de pelo oscuro todo esto por lo que están pasando.

Al doblar en una esquina, la mansión se veía en el horizonte. Esta casa la usaban mucho cuando eran niños, recuerda Valentina. Trae buenos recuerdos entre los hermanos. Ahora casi nunca la usan. Es como un retiro alejado del tumulto de la ciudad. Se siente bien tener algún sitio a donde escapar de vez en cuando, la chica de pelo claro recuerda las palabras de su hermano. Quién diría que seguiría sus consejos un día. Valentina suspira aliviada cuando el carro se detiene por completo, y ambas se bajan de él. Por sospecha mira a ambos lados de la calle, pensando que quizá alguien las siguió. No ve a nadie. 

—Muchísimas gracias, Alerio. —lo dice casi en un suspiro, cuando el chófer está bajando las maletas del baúl del carro. Aunque sea por una noche, Valentina empacó como si se fuera de viaje. Típico. Juliana es un poco más eficiente en ese departamento y no empacó mucho. Solo lo estrictamente necesario. 

—No hay de qué, señorita. Llámenme si necesitan algo, ¿sí? —es lo que le responde Alerio mientras cierra la puerta del baúl. No es la primera vez que hace este tipo de trabajo a espaldas de los demás miembros de la familia. Verán, cuando era adolescente, Valentina solía escaparse de la casa para salir con sus amigos, y de todos los empleados, Alerio era de los pocos que mantenía el secreto. Valentina siempre estuvo muy agradecida de él por esa razón, especialmente en estos tiempos que necesitaba escapar de todo con desesperación.

—Claro que sí. Gracias de nuevo. —se despidieron de él y se encaminaron a la entrada. Valentina pudo sentir la mano de Juliana bajarle por el brazo, buscando su mano. La chica de pelo claro sonríe, se la toma y la aprieta un poco, reconfortándola. Al llegar a la puerta la suelta para poder buscar las llaves. Abre la puerta y entran. Valentina deja las maletas al lado de la entrada. 

—Está muy bonito aquí. —son las primeras palabras que articula Juliana. La chica más alta sonríe y asiente. 

—¿Verdad que sí? Sabía que te gustaría. —dice Valentina rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Juliana y acercando su cara a la de ella. La chica de pelo oscuro sonríe y acepta el abrazo. Juliana cierra los ojos un segundo y suspira. Por alguna razón siente que algo malo puede pasar. —Aquí podemos estar tranquilas. 

—¿Segura? —susurra Juliana, aún un poco insegura. 

—¡Sí, Juls! ¿Qué no ves que estamos solas aquí? —exclama Valentina levantando sus brazos y alzando las manos para enfásis. La chica estaba tratando de hacer lo posible para calmar los nervios de su novia. Sólo quería que estuviera bien. —Ven, que te enseño la piscina.

Dicho esto, ambas chicas pasaron por la cocina y salieron al patio. Valentina casi arrastrando a Juliana para que caminara. Se podía sentir el entusiasmo de la rubia. Por fin podían estar solas un rato y respirar. Es justo lo que ambas necesitaban. El patio era de buen tamaño, no era tan grande como el de la casa de Valentina, pero tenía todo lo necesario. Una piscina para refrescarse del calor y unas cuantas sillas al aire libre. Había suficiente vegetación y muro alrededor del recinto, lo que significaba que ningún vecino o intruso podía espiarlas aunque intentaran. 

—¿Qué te parece si nos damos un chapuzón? —preguntó la rubia, tomando a la otra chica por la cintura de nuevo. Era su táctica preferida. Valentina era experta en obtener lo que quisiera, ya sea para bien o para mal. 

—No lo sé... —la chica de pelo oscuro objetó por un segundo. Es cierto que estaba aún un poco nerviosa pero al ver la cara de Valentina decidió jugar con ella un poco y hacerse la difícil, solo para reírse. Se dió cuenta que su plan funcionó al ver a Valentina boquiabierta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me digas que sí? —dos podían jugar al mismo juego. La rubia dijo esto en forma de susurro y con un tono casi seductor. Valentina puso cara de perrito perdido, o al menos eso intentó. Mirando a Juliana con los ojos bien abiertos y frunciendo los labios un poco. 

—Hmmm, déjame pensar. —fue la respuesta de Juliana, la cual puso cara pensativa mirando para arriba. —Dame un beso. —con su dedo índice señaló su propia mejilla derecha, la cual Valentina no dudó ni dos segundos más en plantarle un beso. Ambas se rieron. 

Los nervios de Juliana se habían disipado por completo. Sentía que ya podía disfrutar la velada. El día era hermoso, no había ni una sola nube y el sol alumbraba todo a su paso. Era perfecto para darse un chapuzón. Todos estos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Juliana mientras esperaba, sentada en una de las sillas de exterior, que Valentina saliera del baño con la ropa cambiada. Cuando la chica alta sale del baño, Juliana no puede evitar quedarse mirando. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Cada curva en el lugar indicado. No se había dado cuenta que se habían quedado un rato en silencio hasta que la dueña de la casa habla.

—Está bonita la vista, ¿eh? —la rubia comenta con una sonrisa pícara. Juliana se sonroja y mira para otro lado. Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de fastidiar a la otra chica en forma de coqueteo, la toma sin pensarlo dos veces. Decide probar el agua con los pies. La temperatura está perfecta para el calor que hace. Valentina sin pensarlo más, se entra a la piscina y se sumerge. Juliana no se queda atrás mucho tiempo y decide acompañarla. Ambas se encuentran el centro de la piscina y automáticamente se sostienen por la cintura.

—Admito que fue una buena idea venir acá. —dice la chica de pelo oscuro. Juliana acerca su frente a la de Valentina y la mira a los ojos. La respiración de la rubia se entrecorta por un segundo. Tener a Juliana tan cerca la afecta físicamente, de buena manera.  _ Esta chica no sabe el poder de seducción que tiene _ , es algo que pasa por la cabeza de Valentina muchas veces.  _ Lo hace sin darse cuenta _ .

—Hasta que por fin lo admites. —le responde la rubia después de unos segundos. Se hablan en un volumen bajo a pesar de estar solas en la casa. La rubia no puede evitar mirar los labios de la otra chica y luego mirarla a los ojos. Juliana sabe que Valentina la desea, pero decide jugar con ella de nuevo. Por eso, justo cuando Valentina inclina su cabeza para acercarse más e intentar besarla, Juliana se aparta rápidamente exclamando algo. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando me estabas enseñando a flotar? —pregunta la chica de pelo oscuro como si hace dos segundos estuvieran hablando del clima o algo trivial. Valentina sonríe, sin poder creerlo. De todas maneras, le sigue el juego para saber hasta dónde piensa llegar la chica de pelo oscuro. 

—Sí... sí, lo recuerdo. —Valentina se aclara un poco la garganta y pone sus manos en sus caderas, prestando su completa atención a Juliana quien se está tratando de poner en posición para flotar. La rubia sonríe un poco al ver el intento de la otra chica. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Déjame intentarlo yo sola primero. —responde Juliana y se acuesta sobre el agua. Valentina la mira, juzgando su posición. No tiene una postura indicada para poder flotar. Al ver esto, la rubia decide acercarse a la chica y justo cuando va a poner sus manos debajo de Juliana, ésta última la sorprende parándose rápidamente y salpicando agua a la cara de Valentina.

—¡Juliana! —logra gritar la rubia sorprendida. No desperdicia otro segundo y empieza a echarle agua a la otra chica, como venganza. No podía creerlo. Juliana le había tomado el pelo. Se escuchaban las risas de ambas chicas por todo el patio. Parecían niñas jugando. Luego de unos minutos así, ambas deciden parar y tomar un respiro. No se habían dado cuenta que se habían movido un poco y ahora estaban más cerca. Juliana estaba en frente de Valentina, y ésta última tenía la espalda frente al borde de la piscina. La chica más baja la tenía acorralada. De nuevo hubo un silencio casi incómodo cuando solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

—Te ves tan linda cuando te sorprendes así, Val. —susurra Juliana acariciando de repente la cara de la rubia. Inmediatamente pudo sentir como Valentina inclinaba su cara hacia la mano de Juliana, al igual que sus brazos que rodearon su cintura acercándola a ella. Valentina vivía por momentos así. Momentos en los que le faltaban las palabras porque la emoción era demasiado grande. —¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —esto lo preguntó en tono seductor acercándose cada vez más a sus labios, lo cual hizo a Valentina tartamudear.

—Algo así... —fue su respuesta casi inaudible, la rubia cerró los ojos para sentir el beso que nunca llegó. Con las cejas arqueadas abrió los ojos al escuchar el agua removerse. Juliana la dejó plantada ahí y se sumergió en el agua.  _ Esta chica me matará algún día _ , fue lo que pensó la rubia. Solamente se rió y miró hacia el cielo. La chica de pelo oscuro reapareció del otro lado de la piscina. Valentina no aguantó más y protestó por lo que quería. —Juls, ya te estás pasando.

A lo que Juliana se hizo la confundida y la mira con la cabeza ladeada. Ahora quién parece un perrito perdido.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Valentina. —al decir esto, la chica de pelo oscuro se recostó del borde de la piscina, poniendo ambos brazos fuera y recostando la espalda. A Juliana le entretenía muchísimo jugar con la rubia de esta manera. Hacía que la tensión subiera. La rubia decide acercarse nadando y se le planta en frente a Juliana. 

—Sí sabes. —la rubia al decir esto miró los labios de Juliana, como para que la otra chica se diera cuenta sola. Valentina puso sus manos a cada lado de Juliana y la acorraló. Ahora esto sí que emocionaba a Juliana. —Sabes exactamente lo que quiero. 

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó la chica de pelo oscuro en forma de susurro. Debajo del agua las piernas de las chicas se enredaron. Juliana abrió las suyas y abrazó la cintura de Valentina, invitándola a estar más cerca aún. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y emitió unas palabras que derritieron a la otra chica. —Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero que me beses. —la rubia puso su mano en la mejilla de Juliana y al decir eso utilizó un tono firme, que hacía sentir a Juliana pequeña. Eso le encantaba. 

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. —justo cuando dijo esto, los labios de las chicas se encontraron en un beso desesperado. La sed que tenía la una por la otra era inmensa. Entre besos, Valentina sonrió para sí misma mientras le tocaba la cara a Juliana. Hizo una nota mental.

Sin duda, volverían a este lugar en otra ocasión. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
